The invention relates to a system for degassing muds and for analysing the gases contained in the muds, a system comprising:                a tank comprising a first inlet and a first outlet for the mud,        feed means of the mud, connected to the first inlet of the tank,        means for extracting the gases from the mud contained in the tank,        means for injecting a carrier gas, connected to a second inlet of the tank,        means for physico-chemical analysis of the extracted gases, connected to a second outlet of the tank, designed for the carrier gas and the extracted gases.        